nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Classification
Planets are a constant in the the universe. There are many different types of planets and they allhave unique properties. The following is a list of all the types of worlds in the universe. Planet Class Class A A Class worlds are Volcanic lava worlds covered in volcanic mountains, volcanic plains, lava rivers, and oceans of magma. They may also have acidic wastelands and oceans of sulfuric acid. Io is an example of this type of planet. Class B B Class planets are barren yet highly dense planets with a composition of mainly metals. They often will have strong magnetic fields and can alter radio waves near them. Mercury is an example of this kind of planet. Class C Class C Worlds are worlds like the Moon. Barren rocky worlds with little to no atmospheres. Composed mainly of silicates, they are often found as satellite worlds of other planets. They are often smaller than most planets but some can get rather large depending on the system they form in. Class D D Class Worlds are worlds like Pluto, Eris, Ceres, Sedna, and so on. Also called Dwarf Planets, Planetary Asteroids, or Planetoids, they often have a lot of ice and rock in their overall composition but can also be composed of silicates or metals. They are generally considered a type of Asteroid but are slightly more akin to planets in this respect. Class E Class E worlds are referred to as terrestrial protoplanets. Rocky worlds in the process of formation. These are often accompanied by a huge donut shaped cloud of vaporized rock called a Synestia. Class F Class F are Jovian protoplanets, often made up of hot gaseous materials. These planets too are in the process of formation and have extremely large clouds of gasses enveloping the celestial body in a spiraling fashion. Jovians can also form from a Synestia. Class G Class G planets are Neptunian Protoplanets. These form similarly to Jovians but with colder and heavier elements. These early neptunian planets often are more gas and liquid than frozen in terms of heavy materials which makes them unique from other protoplanets. Class H Class H Planets are planets with a global desert and little to no surface water. They are prone to massive dust storms and extreme temperature changes. One such planet is Mars. Dry and Arid worlds, Plant and Animal life if any would be drought-resistant. Class I Class I Planets are worlds often constructed artificially. They are often hollowed out on the inside containing several levels of city like environments. Their mantles are filled with technology and mechanical parts that aid in maintaining the city levels in the planet's hollowed out metallic crust. They have a solid metal core constructed of massive amounts of mined materials. The surfaces of these planets are covered in buildings and retain an atmosphere. Class J Class J Planets are gas planets similar to Jupiter and Saturn. Mainly comprised of Hydrogen and Helium. These planets often have many moons and rings. Planets like these found in the hot zone of a star are often nicknamed Hot Jupiters. Class K Class K planets are terrestrial planets similar to what mars was once thought to be. A barren cold desert like planet with a thin atmosphere and little to no liquid water. The most that can live here naturally are lichen or algae. Class L Class L planets are referred to as Marginally Habitable Worlds. These worlds are similar to both K and M class planets in that it hosts complex plant life and a overall breathable atmosphere. However, they are generally mostly rocky and barren with little surface water and completely void of animal life. Class M M Class Planets are rocky worlds with an atmosphere and liquid on its surface. Earth and Osiris are perfect examples of an M Class World. Class N N Class Worlds are hostile planets with extremely dense and toxic atmospheres with temperatures hot enough to melt lead. They are known as Venusian worlds. Sometimes these worlds have oceans of acids. The landscapes are volcanic in nature. Venus is an example of this type of world. Class O Class O Worlds are ocean planets with few or no landmasses at all. Sometimes a micro-continent or two can be found on these worlds. Overall Class O Worlds are terrestrial planets similar to class P and M planets in composition. Class P Class P Worlds are often referred to as frozen worlds. They have an atmosphere and almost all the water on the planet is in the form of frozen oceans, lakes, and snow. They have similar terrain and climate to Antarctica on earth. Plant and Animal life if any here is well adapted to cold environments. While many are found in cold areas of a star system most often they are found in the Ecosphere of a star system. If they were to lose their ice water would flood them and either make them a Class O or Class M World. Some of these worlds can possibly have oceans and biospheres akin to Tundra and Taiga. Class Q Class Q or Variable Planets are planets with an Unstable Environment that fluctuates constantly in every aspect. One day it may be warm like Earth, the next it could be as cold as Titan or as hot as Venus. These planets could also be in an orbit of high eccentricity around their parent stars. Class R Class S Class S planets are in actuality brown dwarfs but are classified as a planet because of how they formed in contrast to L and T class brown dwarf stars. Moons orbiting these massive deuterium and lithium fusing planets can potentially be habitable. Class T T Class Planets are cold worlds with hydrocarbon lakes and atmospheres. They are usually found in the outer parts of a star system. One such example of a T Class Planet is Titan. Class U U Class Planets are gaseous planets similar to Neptune or Uranus. They are mainly comprised of Water, Ammonia, and Methane with a little bit of hydrogen and helium in the upper atmosphere. Class V Class V Planets are coreless terrestrial planets. Essentially they are a planet with no heavy metallic core making them comprised of one giant rocky mantle. Class W These are rocky planets with large amounts of plasma within the crust. These planets are an enigma. Sometimes they may have a highly charged atmosphere with global auroras. Class X X Class planets are the result of a star stripping away a planet's outer layers. They tend to resemble comets since the stripped material forms a massive tail behind these planets. Class Y Class Y planets are highly toxic and radioactive planets. Primarily made of rare toxic and radioactive materials such as mercury, uranium, neptunium, magnesium, and so on, these planets are extremely unsuitable for life but are highly sought after due to the nuclear material that possess. Class Z Class Z worlds are made up of carbon. They often will have a carbide mantle and a core made up of metals. The lower crust will often be made of diamond however sometimes if the planet is close to it's star the entire crust and upper mantle may crystalize and become diamond. Temperature Aside from the above classifications, there is a temperature qualifier involved for the average temperature of any planet. There are 7 types of classification types which are listed below. Scorched Anything above 527 °C Hot 127 °C to 527 °C Warm 27 °C to 127 °C Temperate -23 °C to 27 °C Cool -73 °C to -23 °C Cold -173 °C to -73 °C Frozen Anything below -173 °C Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 00:18, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content